Resurrecting an Angel
by OrionxStar
Summary: After Trouble in Tokyo. What happens when the Titans get the call to go on a deadly mission? RobxStar
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, there would be many more episodes and much more romance ]

It was all over. The Commander was in jail (where he belonged), the ink villains that had terrorized Tokyo were gone, along with Brushogun. It was a day of celebration; including a parade, and a big party that crowded the entire street.

Atop a platform, were five teenagers. One half-robot, one dark spell caster, one half-animal, an alien, and a boy in a mask stood there, waving to their onlookers. These five teenagers were known as the Teen Titans, and this celebration was for them. Aside from saving Tokyo from the ink-and-paper villain known as Brushogun (who was not really evil, but that's another story), they had captured the real creator of all the ink monsters; the Commander of the Police Force.

Now, they were standing on the platform, accepting awards from the mayor of Tokyo.

"So... I guess you're not a wanted man anymore" Cyborg said to Robin, referring to the warrant for the boy hero s arrest under false pretenses that was dropped only yesterday.

"Well," Robin replied, eyeing Starfire's hand entwined with his, "I wouldn't say that..."

Starfire was outside, on the roof of the home the Titans were staying at for the night. She was thinking about Robin about how he kissed her after they had defeated the Commander. She was also thinking about how he had held her hand during the parade earlier that day. She touched her hand to her cheek, still feeling the phantom receding warmth of his hand. Looking up at the stars, she murmured "I wish he was here with me"

There was a thump behind her, and she immediately took to the air, eyes glowing emerald green, starbolts ready to fire. She saw jet-black hair and a yellow black cape flowing in the wind and Robin swung onto the roof from the tree growing feet away. It was a sight from heaven.

"Robin!" She called, gliding down to him. "It is so good to be seeing you now!"

"Hey Star!" He said as she touched down on the roof. He grabbed her hand and, while lifting her up, swung her into his arms. "Guess what!" When she said "what?" he replied. "Cyborg wanted to do some publicity stuff at that All You Can Eat Buffet Restaurant, and Beast Boy convinced Raven to finally go on the Comic Book Factory Tour with him. They'll all be gone for a couple more hours, and it ll just be us. He smiles charmingly at her. What do youwant to do?"

"Um...let us watch a movie perhaps?" She said as a smile crept across her face. "Why do we not go inside now? So we may prepare for the viewing?"

Uh..." Robin said, a little caught off guard by her request. Sure, he smiled. Let s go!

They went inside and Starfire sat on the couch while Robin put The Princess Bride in the DVD player. A little glance here, a blush there, and once Westley was dead and Buttercup was engaged to Prince Humperdinck, Robin stretched and put his arm around Star's shoulders. Blushing in the glow of the screen, she snuggled into the cup of his body, and put an arm around his waist. He was startled for a moment, but within a second relaxed. His arms encircled her and he put his chin on her head. Robin thought she smelled like grapefruit. Starfire thought he smelled like...well...let's just say he smelled good.

When Westley, having been brought back to life, took Buttercup through the fire swamp, Starfire looked up at Robin. He looked down at her.

"Robin? I am not aware of what is happening on the movie." Starfire said to him.

"Neither am I Starfire." He responded to her. "But I am aware of what I would like to do." He whispered, slowly leaning down to her.

"This is good, for I am too." She murmured back, lifting her face up to meet his.

Robin grabbed the remote off the couch by his leg, his eyes never leaving her face. He hit Power and Westley and Buttercup disappeared. Neither one of them cared. They were about two inches apart...and that distance was swiftly disappearing.

Then all of a sudden, it was non-existent. They were kissing. Starfire thought it was the greatest thing she had ever done. Robin was thinking pretty much the same thing at this moment in time. All she wanted was for this moment to never end. With only a second of warning, the front door opened and Cyborg stood in the opening.

"Has anyone seen Robin?!" Cyborg yelled.

"I haven't seen him. We just got back." Raven calmly replied.

"ROBIN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Cyborg lifted cushions off the daybed, then resorted to lifting the entire sofa.

"Aww Cy! Do you have to yell?" Beast Boy retorted. Raven smiled at him. Beast Boy was taking the news of there not being any tofu in Japan pretty well considering.

Cyborg stopped, the fridge in one hand. Has anyone seen Starfire?" On the couch in the living room, Starfire clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle as Robin pulled her behind the couch, invisible from the doorway.

"ROBIN? STARFIRE! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" Cyborg yelled down the hallway. "ARE YOU He stopped and turned to Beast Boy and Raven. Do you think that they're together somewhere?"

"YES!" Beast Boy said. "AND YOU'RE PROBABLY INTERRUPTING THEM SO STOP YELLING!"

Robin and Starfire gave each other wide eyes as their friends fell silent in the next room.

"Just give them some time alone." Starfire heard Raven say, probably to Cyborg. "It wouldn't kill you.

"Aw... man!" Retreating footsteps signaled that he was walking into the other part of the house.

Robin stood up, pulling Starfire next to him. With a finger to his lips, he tiptoed over to the balcony and softly unlatched the door. A cool night breeze ruffled Starfire s hair as they walked out of the room and into the fresh air.

Walking along the balcony, they reached another part of the house and Robin leaned down and opened a window. Putting one foot inside, he turned back to Starfire. Be back in one minute He smiled and ducked inside.

Starfire whispered I will be meeting you here in the planned minute Robin. There is something I must be doing. She flew down the balcony until she reached the glass doors leading into her room. Turning the handle and pushing aside the white gossamer curtain, she stepped inside. Walking over to her one suitcase and picking up a plastic bag, she silently thanked Raven for making her go shopping the other day.

It took her less than two minutes to change, a skill she learned being both outnumbered by boys and used to long trips with boys and small amounts of time to get dressed in. Looking at her reflection in the gilded mirror, she smiled. Dark denim jeans with subtle silver embroidery around the pockets outlined her legs coming to end just skimming the floor. Matching silver ballet flats peeked out from the hem of the jeans. Her shirt was a lavender colored v-neck with three quarter sleeves. It had a satiny collar of the same color around the neck, waistline, and both sleeves.

Pulling her hair back into a half ponytail and securing it with a clear clip, Starfire stepped back out onto the balcony and walked towards Robin s window.

Arms encircled her from behind, and a hand covered her mouth, masking her quick gasp. Shhh Star, Robin whispered. It s just me. He let her go, and she turned to face him, words disappearing from her mind. He stood in a patch of moonlight, the light near glowing on his white jacket.

Starfire smiled as she took in his new appearance; black jeans, Converses, the white jacket with a black shirt underneath. His hair was now spiked up, giving him a punkish look. He held out his hand to her; without hesitation, she grasped it.

Robin and Star walked to the middle of the balcony and down the stairs, leading to a winding garden path and eventually, the city. Hand in hand they made the journey under a sky of stars.

In the city, Robin took Starfire to a small caf where they got something to eat, and then to various shops and stores. They played mini golf, and rode in bumper cars at a small amusement park on the outskirts of the city. It was most definitely one of the greatest nights either of them had ever had. Walking back to their home, Robin s coat draped over her shoulders, Starfire smiled.

Reviews are welcome! :] 


	2. The Bank Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

________

Starfire and Robin had just entered the living room when the alarm went off.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin yelled.

Ever since the Commander was put into the jail, the Titans were helping out the local police force with emergency calls until they had a new commander and some order.

Starfire and Raven both flew to their side of the house and threw on their battle clothes, meeting up with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin in the hallway seconds later. Running outside, they all donned their methods of travel; Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy flew, Robin jumped on his R-cycle, and Cyborg revved up the T-car.

Star wished it was nothing, so she and Robin could go back to where they were before. Hopefully, they could return to Jump City soon afterwards. Stopping mid-air, she scanned the ground. There. The Bank of Japan, scene of the crime. Their contact at the police had said that there was a guy inside who was armed and dangerous. That wasn't so bad. The bad part was that one shot to the right part of the bank's security system, and the explosion would no only destroy the bank, but also the surrounding radius of three city blocks. The police needed the Teen Titans to get him out before he set off the bombs. Currently, the surrounding buildings were being evacuated, but it was better to be safe than sorry and just take out the criminal.

Cyborg crept around the bank to the alley alongside, the rest of the titans sneaking, or flying, behind him. With a demonstration of pure strength, he ripped the back door off of the building. The Titans immediately entered the doorway and with a silent motion from Robin, fanned out to find their target. While Cyborg preferred to work alone within the team, Beast Boy and Raven usually paired up as did Robin and Starfire.

Cyborg was going to deactivate the bank's security system so if Robin and Starfire failed at capturing the criminal, there would not be such a catastrophic explosion. Beast Boy and Robin were going to free the hostages and take down any accomplices.

Her eyes glowing their usual emerald, Star hesitantly journeyed around each corner, while giving him a wave as a signal. Ducking down a long corridor, she stopped in front of the last door.

"Robin! This must be where we will find the armed man for it is the last door unopened," she whispered, hovering right above him.

"It has to be Star." He nodded in agreement. "I'll go first, you cover me? But wait for my signal." He murmured.

Starfire smiled, "Of course, Robin." Her smile faded into a worried frown as Robin laid a hand on his bo-staff and entered the room. Robin's yell drowned out all thoughts of the signal and Starfire rushed into the room. She saw Robin in hand to hand combat with a man in all black clothing. Robin's bo-staff opened and he twirled it at the criminal. Star saw fear blossom in the man's eyes. Then she saw determination replace the fear as his hand went to a hip holster and the light glinted off cold steel.

With a yell of her own, Starfire took to the air, her hands and eyes taking up the familiar green glow. The criminal ignored her and pulled the gun out of the holster and aimed it at Robin. Starfire shot a starbolt at his hand and managed to knock his aim off. The bullet meant for Robin embedded itself in the wall above his head. The criminal glared up at Starfire, gun leveling.

Robin tackled the man to the ground just before he could pull the trigger. Starfire landed and glared at the man being pinned on the floor by Robin. As she took a step closer, the man threw Robin off of him and gave Star a punch to the face. She fell, lights spinning around her head. Then, she heard the two worst sounds in the world; identical gunshots. Pain beyond her wildest imagination consumed her senses almost at once.

"Starfire!" It was Robin's voice. Star watched in a numb amusement as he knocked the gunman unconscious. He ran to her side.

"Starfire... don't close your eyes!" Robin choked out. "Stay with me…please."

"Robin, it hurts." She attempted to say, but there was a thick fog numbing her senses, dulling them until the pain was only a distant memory. Star tried to find him in the mist. "Robin?" she mumbled, lifting her hand. He held it tight with his own. "Robin...don't leave me...please...I love you."

Robin shook his head. "I will never leave you, Starfire. I love you. That's why you're not going to shut your eyes. Don't leave me, Star. Think of all the things we'll do together. Anything you ever dreamed of doing. I know it hurts, but you're stronger than this. I know you won't-- Starfire? STARFIRE!"

Her eyes flicked open again, unfocused and clouded. Blood was running down her chest, collecting in a pool on the floor. Robin shifted to the side and saw the blood smear with it. How could there be so much blood? Was it even possible to still live after losing that much blood?

"Starfire, stay with me, okay?" He reached over and turned her face to his. Glassy eyes flickered until they focused on his face. He watched her lips silently form his name. A faint smile flitted across her face.

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what, I promise." He told her, while hugging her body to his.

Suddenly, she lost all restraint and her body became lifeless, as she slumped to the floor. Robin could not control the tears as they ran down his face in rapid flows. He picked her up and stood, turning to face the rest of the Titans, standing shocked in the doorway.

Raven lowered her hood and frowned. "Robin, she'll be okay. It's the Tamaranian in her."

Robin nodded silently as he, and the rest of the Teen Titans exited the bank, all praying for one of their own.


End file.
